


JD vs Jack the Ripper

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: And completely ridiculous, F/M, Happy is an adorable murderous puppy, Murder Daddy is my favorite Daddy, Pregnant!Reader, Reader Insert, Very Mild Language, Very Very Mild, how do tag, reader - Freeform, reader interactive, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: Happy has a suggestion and his ol' lady thinks he's adorably ridiculous.





	JD vs Jack the Ripper

“No.” I interrupted, cutting him off as I flipped to the next page of names.

“What the hell do you mean, ‘no’?” He growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Unfortunately for him, we’d already had sex about an hour ago, otherwise my pregnant, hormonal brain would have gone into a fit at seeing his muscular arms flexing over his chest like that. But these stakes were just too high to risk a distraction. Even if he _did_ look ridiculously good in that tight undershirt.

“I said, no, Hap,” I repeated as I looked him straight in the eye, speaking slowly, like I was dealing with a confused child. “There is no way in _hell_ we’re naming our son, Jack Daniel Lowman.”

“Oh, come on, little girl,” he argued, plopping down on the couch next to me as he ran a calloused palm over my baby bump, trying to sweet talk me. “All the guys thought it was a _great_ name! Tig’s only sorry he didn’t think of it first!”

“Of _course_ he would think that!” I laughed humorlessly as I slammed my book shut, “That weirdo named his girls, Dawn and Fawn. Jesus, Happy, that’s almost as bad as naming a girl, Tequila Rose, or something!”

He coughed uncomfortably and looked away, trying to hide the blush that was now starting to darken the tips of his ears.

“Aww, baby,” I laughed.

“Shaddup!” he groaned, pretending to fend off my hands as one rubbed his neck and the other grabbed his hand on my belly.

“I’ll make a deal with you,” I cooed, leaning into him and placing a kiss on his bare arm before resting my chin on his shoulder, “We pick out a semi normal name for our son, and we can get another pitbull and name _him_ Jack. Ok?”

He side eyed me warily, testing to see if I was serious or not.

“Promise?” he asked.

“As long as his full name is Jack the Ripper,” I teased, winking at him. He smiled wide and leaned in to peck my lips, nipping playfully at my bottom lip before pulling back.

“You got a deal, baby girl!”

I smiled and pecked my old man’s lips before leaning against him and opening my book again. Glad to spend the evening cuddled up to Hap for the night, and to talk about what we were going to name our little man.

_~FIN~_


End file.
